Happy Anniversary, Gatomon!
by PataGato Guardian
Summary: A PataGato Fanfic. It's my birthday, so I decided to do something special and write a PataGato fic. Patamon wants to celebrate the day that Gatomon came into his life. PataXGato and a little Takari. Read and Review


_**A/N I made this one-shot fic because my birthday is today and I thought "Heck, I'll do something special. ( I'm 19, Yay! :D ) It's my birthday after all." So…Here we go!**____**^^)**_

_**Happy anniversary, Gatomon!**_

Patamon was walking along, with a rather big smile across his face. "Today's the day!" He thought. He walked towards a building full of apartments. He pressed a button on the ground floor elevator, "You know what, I can't wait." He said to himself as he turned around and rushed out the door. Patamon looked straight up the side of the building. "Here we go!" he thought and took off. He shot straight up the building. "At last." He muttered as he landed on the balcony.

Inside the Takaishi apartment, T.K was making sandwiches. "Today's the day." He thought and grinned a little. The door handle turned and someone walked in." Hello? Anyone home?" The voice asked. "Patamon, I'm in here!" T.K answered him. "I'm just…trying to balance-WHOA!" T.K had tripped over and crashed through the kitchen door. "Aww, nuts. Now I gotta start again. Oh well, guess I better hurry." He said and got up. "I'll clean this up." Patamon told him and started picking up sandwiches from the floor. "You get started on those sandwiches. We need all the time we can spare." "Thanks, Patamon." T.K replied.

Meanwhile, Kari was with Gatomon. They were at Kari's place. Kari was lying on her bed, on her back and facing the ceiling, whilst Gatomon was staring out the window. "I don't see what the big deal is!" Gatomon told her. "'The big deal' is that we want to celebrate the day that you came into our lives." Kari replied. "What about the others, Tai, Matt, Sora or Davis, Yolei and Cody?" The cat asked. "I'm not too fond of big crowds." Kari got up and stood next to her at the window. She stared her straight into her best friend's eyes. "No, we're just gonna keep it private. It will just be me, T.K, Patamon and you…ok?" Kari asked. "Oh alright, but no surprises. You know how nervous I get." Gatomon told her. "I can't promise anything…" Kari muttered. "Kari!" Gatomon whined. "Ok, there will be one." Kari continued. "Ok…but no more than that!" Gatomon stated.

"Come on already, Kari and Gatomon will be waiting for us." "Ok, I'm coming!" Patamon replied. "Well I don't wanna be late. Today is all about Gatomon…I thought you would be a little more excited, seeing as how she is _your_ girlfriend." T.K told him. "Hey, come on. Of course I'm excited…besides, whose idea was it to do this?" Patamon asked. "*SIGH*…Yours." T.K answered. "Exactly…now come on, we gotta go already." Patamon reminded him. T.K pointed his Digivice at his computer. "Ok, DIGIPORT OPEN!" He said. The DigiDestined and his partner were pulled into the portal.

"Uh oh, not much time left, Gatomon!" Kari stated after looking at her watch. "T.K and Patamon will be here any minute." "What are you talking about Kari; T.K's house is at least 20 blocks from here" Gatomon replied. "Actually…" Kari started. Her bedroom was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. As it started to fade, Gatomon felt someone grab her paw. "What the-" she thought to herself "Hello, beautiful." A voice whispered to her. Suddenly Gatomon was being kissed by the unseen voice, but she recognised exactly who it was.

"Patamon?" she whispered. "Yes, love?" he replied. The sounds of a smack and a loud crash were heard. When the light had finally faded, T.K was next to the computer, holding a basket. "…They found a shortcut!" Kari finished and smiled. "Hi, Kari…" T.K started. "Wait a minute…where's Patamon? I could swear he was right behind me!" Patamon climbed out from a pile of fresh laundry. "Oh come on, Patamon. I just finished folding that." Kari said. "Sorry Kari…Gatomon, what was that for?" he asked after pulling a sock off his wing. "You know I don't like surprises." She told him. "Umm…whoops?" he muttered.

"Anyway, are you girls ready?" T.K asked. "Um, yeah. I think so." Kari replied. "You ready Gatomon?" "I guess…" Gatomon muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "Ok then, let's go already." Kari stated, lifting her coat from the bed. "The day is done; besides, where on earth can we go for a picnic at this time of night." Gatomon muttered. "Who said anything about 'day'?" Patamon interrupted her. "Eh?" She wondered. After Patamon, Gatomon, T.K and Kari had left the apartment; they headed for the elevator…and walked right past it. "Umm guys? The elevator?" she said and pointed at the steel doors. "I thought we'd take the stairs." Patamon suggested. "But that's 14 storeys!" Gatomon stated. "Why take the stairs down?" "Again Gatomon, who said anything about going down?" Patamon said with a mischievous smile. "Then where are we going?" She asked, following them through the fire exit to the stairway. "Just through this door Gatomon…" Kari told her.

Gatomon opened the door and stared in amazement at her surroundings. She was on the roof of the apartment complex, staring out at the city, which was integrated beautifully with the night sky. "Whoa…" she said. "This is amazing guys...guys?" she turned around. "Happy Anniversary Gatomon!" They shouted, pulling party poppers. "Thank you everyone…" "Don't thank us; it was all Patamon's idea." Kari told her. "Well, I wouldn't say that…" Patamon blushed. "I just wanted to-" he was cut off when Gatomon kissed him. "Thank you, Pata'" "No problem, love." He muttered. "Well come on guys. Did we make this picnic to stare at it?" T.K joked. "Good call, T.K." Patamon replied. Whilst eating sandwiches and drinking fizzy pop, Gatomon noticed a box inside the basket. "Hey, what's this?" she said. Patamon was too quick for her. "N-nothing Gatomon. I put that in there for later." Patamon told her, placing the box behind him. "Ok, if you say so." She replied, a little suspicious.

"Ok Kari, it's time to go!" T.K told her. " Wait a minute…" she said and turned to Patamon and Gatomon. "Are you guys coming?" she asked. "Actually, I want to talk to Gatomon…alone." Patamon stated before Gatomon could say anything. "Alright then, be careful up here." She said as she and T.K left once again through the stairway door. "So, what is it Patamon?" Gatomon asked.

"Well umm, could you come over here?" he asked her. "Sure." She replied. "So, did I do ok?" Patamon asked, looking as if he might cry. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, did I do ok today…are you happy?" he asked. "Of course I'm happy, why would you ask that?" Gatomon asked him. "I wanted this day to be all about you, and to make you proud to have me as your boyfriend…are you proud of me?" he muttered. "Of course I am, you make it sound as though I settled for you, I didn't, I chose you, I chose you because you're the most sweet, caring and respectful guy a girl can ask for!" she told him. Gatomon blushed after hearing what she had said aloud. "Really?" he asked. "Yes." She whispered. Patamon looked into Gatomon's eyes for a moment before sharing a passionate kiss with her.

"Thanks, love." "Tee-he, your welcome Pata'" she replied. They both looked at the sky. "It's a shame…" Gatomon muttered. "What?" he asked. "That we can't see the stars." She replied. "Oh, I can deal with that." Patamon took a step back and gathered as much air as he could. "BOOM BUBBLE!" he shot at a large cloud, which parted and allowed the wind to travel through almost immediately, in turn causing the smaller patches of clouds to give way and part. Gatomon could now see the bright sparkles shining through the darkness.

"Whoa…" she said in awe. "Gatomon, turn around" Patamon said. Gatomon did as she was told. She turned around to see Patamon holding a white box with a purple ribbon around it. "Happy Anniversary, Gatomon!" he said. "Oh Patamon, thank you." She said and hugged him. Gatomon opened the box to find a ring inside it. "Umm Patamon, what is it?" She asked. "It doesn't fit around my tail; it's just a little small." "No silly." He laughed. "It's for your finger." "Oh, right." She said, a little embarrassed. She put the ring on her right paw and took a closer look at it.

"Wait a minute…it looks a little like-" "your tail ring." Patamon stated. "It's beautiful." She said and kissed him again. "You're beautiful." He stated. "I love you, Patamon!" she said. "I love you too, Gatomon!" he replied. Gatomon leaned in a whispered into his ear "Prove it!" "Eh?" he asked. "You heard me…prove it." She repeated. "Umm…" he thought for a moment. "Ok…jump!" "WHAT?" she shouted. "What are you worried for? I know you'll land on your feet, you always do." He stated. "Umm, are you sure about this?" she asked, a little afraid, mainly because she was twenty-two storeys up and the wind was making it harder for her to keep her balance. "Of course. Go right ahead, jump!" he told her. "Think of it as…a leap of faith." "Ok…" Gatomon closed her eyes, leaned forward and disappeared. She could feel the cold wind whipping through her fur as she fell…then nothing. She opened her eyes to see she was in mid-air. "What the-" she thought and looked around. Patamon was holding her in his arms and staying in the air with great ease. "I know you can't get hurt, but I don't ever want to see you hurt or upset." He told her and looked up and landed back on the rooftop. "I love you Gatomon, Always and Forever." He stated and kissed her. "I love you too Pata'" she replied. "Come on, let's go home. We're staying at T.K's tonight." She told him. "Ok." He muttered and was about to head for the stairway. "Where are you going?" Gatomon asked. "I thought you said-" he started. "Well, I thought that we could use a different route she said as she started backing up towards the ledge. "Oh…right." Patamon was starting to realise what she meant. "Catch me if you can!" she said and jumped backwards off the ledge. "Ha, ha! Here we go!" He shouted as he dived off the ledge after his true love.

_**A/N I enjoyed writing this fic a lot, I think it might be because today is my birthday (I guess I'm in 'that' mood. Anyways Read and Review ^^)**_


End file.
